Alexei Stukov
United Earth Directorate (2499/2500–September, 2500) : UED Expeditionary Fleet (2499/2500–September, 2500) ::Stukov's Elite Guard New Swarm (formerly) Zerg Swarm (late 2504/2505–) :Stukov's forces |job=Ghost ?–September, 2500 UED Vice Admiral (2499/2500–September, 2500) Second-in-command of the UED Expeditionary Force (?– September, 2500) Commander of the New Swarm (formerly) Test subject Leader of Stukov's forces (Late 2504/2505–) |family=Four children |voice=Cástulo Guerra (StarCraft: Brood War) Victor Brandt (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm) |nocat=yes }} Alexei Stukov (also spelled Alexi Stukov) is a human from Earth. He was a vice admiral in the United Earth Directorate (UED).Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Stukov was murdered in tragic circumstances,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. then mysteriously revived as an infested terran by the zerg to make use of him for their own needs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft 64. Nintendo of America, Inc. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 He was later rescued by Jim Raynor and the protoss, who used a nanotech serum to turn him back to normal. Stukov was given to the Moebius Foundation so they could research the protoss cure, but as it slowly failed, they experimented on him, resulting in his being re-infested.StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Stukov Lines Stukov eventually escaped from the facility and contacted Sarah Kerrigan, seeking revenge against Dr. Emil Narud who was responsible for his transformation. After the defeat of Narud, Stukov joined the Zerg Swarm and served as one of Kerrigan's commanders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Biography Early Service Stukov grew up on Earth, rising through the ranks of the United Powers League alongside his friend Gerard DuGalle. Both men were competitive throughout their youths and constantly played at getting the best of one another. Unlike DuGalle however, Stukov spent most of his military career in top-secret research rather than in actual combat, constantly striving to push the limit of conventional technology and physical theory to increase the effectiveness of UPL troops in warfare. His views on the subject were considered "unconventional."Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Despite research taking up most of his time, Stukov was not completely unfamiliar with combat, his awards showing this. He won the Crux de Valor with combat tags and for his involvement in the quelling of the Ishanti Uprising, three Bronze Gammadons.StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Stukov icon highlights (in English). 1998. Family matters were not unfamiliar to him either, fathering four children.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. The Brood War A New Enemy The discovery of alien species in the Koprulu Sector changed the UPL's stance to their wayward colonies along with its own power structure. Now serving the United Earth Directorate, Stukov was appointed as second-in-command of an expeditionary force to bring the Koprulu Sector and its inhabitants under UED control. Serving under Admiral DuGalle, Stukov departed Earth for the galactic fringe. Shortly after arriving in the sector, Stukov and DuGalle witnessed a demonstration of the zerg attacking the base of a Terran Dominion colony. DuGalle had released the zerg onto an unsuspecting colony to "observe" them in warfare. Stukov was indifferent, claiming to know "all about the zerg" from seeing tapes "a hundred times" but DuGalle forced him to watch, claiming that the live demonstration would instill a resolve within the Vice Admiral that recorded dissections could not. In this he was correct, Stukov resolving to go "all the way." First Strike Stukov tried to blockade Braxis when the protoss visited, for reasons unknown to him. The protoss were able to penetrate the blockade, and eventually Stukov had to give up the chase.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Later, Stukov ordered a Captain of the UED fleet, newly awakened from cryogenic hibernation, to assault Braxis and take control of its capital city of Boralis within two standard hours. Unfortunately, the attacking forces were hampered by a lack of vespene gas. When the UED met the Confederate Resistance Forces, its commander, Lieutenant Samir Duran offered his services and skills in return for amnesty. Stukov was initially suspicious, but when Duran said that he could show an alternate route that leads to the rear of Boralis, Stukov accepted his aid – "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. The Iron Fist Stukov accompanied the UED fleet when it attacked the Dylarian Shipyards. Duran warned him and DuGalle of the impending Dominion counterstrike. The UED forces stole the shipyard's battlecruisers and escaped.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. When a Confederate Psi Disrupter was discovered on Tarsonis, Duran convinced DuGalle of the need to destroy the device.Samir Duran: "I must humbly suggest to you, Admiral, that the Disrupter be destroyed as quickly as possible. If it should fall into the hands of the Dominion we could face some very serious problems." Gerard DuGalle: "Hmm. A prudent call, Lieutenant. I am inclined to agree." Alexei Stukov: "But Admiral, this device could insure our victory over the zerg! It is foolhardy to discard such an advantage!" Samir Duran: "Surely, Vice Admiral, you don't doubt the tenacity of your own fleet? Your Directorate forces will devastate the zerg without the need for such a device." Alexei Stukov: "Listen here, Lieutenant, I've had just about enough of your-" Gerard DuGalle: "This conversation is over, Alexei. Given the true nature of our mission to enslave the Overmind, we could hardly stand to have Mengsk control a device of this magnitude. This Psi Disrupter must be destroyed in order to safeguard our mission. Ensign, set your course for Tarsonis." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Stukov however, believed the Disrupter to be a useful tool to the UED and sent his personal guard to relieve Duran after he had secured it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Without telling DuGalle, he had the Disrupter secretly dismantled, transported to Braxis, and reassembled.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. While the UED pursued James Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk to Aiur in their campaign against the Terran Dominion, Stukov became increasingly perturbed at the increasing number of allies that Mengsk was able to bring to bear against them. When a massive wave of zerg attacked the UED just in time to allow Mengsk to escape their grasp once again, Stukov was horrified. Not only had Raynor and the protoss joined forces with the Terran Dominion, but the seemingly mindless zerg had done so as well.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. When the Vice Admiral realized that Duran had moved his forces out of place so as to allow the zerg to pass, Stukov finally grasped that their inconspicuous ally had not only been playing them from the start, but likely had been infested by the zerg as well. With this new revelation, Stukov immediately fled back to Braxis, where he activated the Psi Disrupter. Patriot's Blood DuGalle was livid, especially since Duran was goading him. He ordered Duran to execute Stukov for treason against the UED, a task Duran gladly accepted.Adjutant: "Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis." Gerard DuGalle: "Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur? "Why has he come back to Braxis?" Samir Duran: "I mean no offense, Admiral. But perhaps Stukov's loyalties are not as strong as you once believed." Gerard DuGalle: "Because you are young and foolish, Lieutenant, I will pardon that insult. Alexei and I have been friends since long before you were born. However, he must be found. If Stukov is here, he will account for his actions." Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." Gerard DuGalle: "What? Impossible!" Samir Duran: "I warned you Admiral! Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!" Gerard DuGalle: "I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible. Alexei, what have you done? "Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. On my authority, enter the Psi Disrupter... and... deal with the Vice Admiral appropriately..." Samir Duran: "Of course, Admiral." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Stukov's personal forces resisted the UED, but eventually Duran located Stukov and shot him, possibly with a small pistol. Duran promptly vanished.Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. With his dying breath, Stukov told Admiral DuGalle that Duran had been manipulating him from the beginning, was almost certainly infested by the zerg and may have been for a long time.Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Stukov's last words were punctuated when the outer walls of the Psi Disrupter were breached by a massive wave of zerg, triggering alarms and possibly setting off the Disrupter self-destruct sequence. At DuGalle's request the remainder of Stukov's personal forces assisted the UED forces in their efforts to recapture the Psi Disrupter from the zerg. Legacies The vice admiral's ignominious fate was hidden by UED propaganda, which claimed Stukov had died in the "final valiant assault on Char" against the zerg. His body was then, supposedly, buried in space. DuGalle took Stukov's death personally realizing the short-sightedness caused by his pride directly led to the death of his friend.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. Kerrigan would pick at the wound, taunting DuGalle after the UED victory on Char by declaring that Stukov was "twice the man you are."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Reanimation Stukov's death, however, was temporary. After being spaced, he was captured by the zerg.StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Stukov Lines He was resurrected and infested by a cerebrate, Kaloth,StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. as an experiment in creating infested human leaders.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Stukov also held Dr. Emil Narud responsible for his "creation".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. His infestation gave the zerg some knowledge of the United Earth Directorate.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-03. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-03. The Kimeran Pirates raided a Terran Confederacy installation. According to the stolen data, the Confederates were studying how to revive terrans using zerg reanimation techniques. One subject of these experiments was an infested terran named Morik, who had maintained some of his sanity. When the Pirates left, taking Morik with them, they were followed by cloaked Wraiths...2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. Stukov hired mercenaries to destroy enemies who had conveniently settled on the same dark planet, including the Kimeran Pirates. The Kimerans were mostly or completely wiped out by Stukov's mercenaries.2001-01-31. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. Eventually, Stukov gained control of a zerg brood (the New Swarm) and moved to Braxis. The protoss discovered them quickly,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. while Stukov was still maturing into the role. His weakness was reflected by poor efficiency in the zerg; the suicidal infested terrans were much less potent.Taldarin: "It is fortunate that Stukov is not yet at his full power. There wretched creatures are not a potent as they could be." StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Nonetheless, Stukov could rely on a large zerg and renegade terran force. The terran component was not wholly reliable; doubts about Stukov's sanity pushed many toward leaving the infested terran's service. The protoss developed a nanite serum to reverse Stukov's infestation. Assaulting Braxis and delivering the serum was entrusted to a small joint terran and protoss force led by Jim Raynor and Taldarin, an old dragoon. Raynor, an old protoss ally, joined the operation at Artanis' request. Once on the surface, Raynor and Taldarin were joined by terran troops defecting from Stukov, including a Skullder pilot. Additional help came by freeing Stukov's protoss prisoners. Stukov was cornered and captured after heavy fighting. The serum freed Stukov from the zerg long enough to escape with Raynor and Taldarin.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-01-23. Stukov lamented the serum's effects.Alexi Stukov: "Release me! You know nothing of what-" Medic: "Injecting... Nanite cellular reconstruction initiated commander." Alexi Stukov: "NO! You will not wrest me from The Swarm! I will... We will... NOOO!" Jim Raynor: Take it easy Admiral. Just let it all happen…." Alexi Stukov: "Raynor! You… you poor simple child. You will never understand what I have lost. The clarity...gone..." StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. The protoss then burned Braxis' surface from orbit. Re-infestation Stukov was given to the Moebius Foundation so they could research the protoss cure, but as it slowly failed they experimented on him, resulting in his being re-infested. Joining the Swarm Stukov was imprisoned by Emil Narud and the Terran Dominion at Skygeirr Platform. During the Second Great War, he escaped and contacted Sarah Kerrigan, his former enemy, seeking revenge.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. He told her of his imprisonment and that the base was also used for breeding protoss/zerg hybrids.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Infested(in English). 2013-03-12. The two worked together to defeat the Dominion garrison thereBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. as well as the hybrids in the facility's lower levels.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Despite this, not all was well. The hybrid dominators in the lab had tried to sap Kerrigan's energy, and she theorized that this was their purpose—to obtain psionic energy to be used to resurrect Amon, Narud's master. It would require a lot, but Stukov pointed out that when Kerrigan was de-infested at Char, all the power she'd wielded as the Queen of Blades had to go somewhere. If there were hybrids nearby when this had occurred, then Narud might have obtained all the psionic energy he needed to resurrect his master.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness(in English). 2013-03-12. The pair entered the bottom level, where Narud and a Tal'darim force loyal to him awaited. Narud fired a null zone at Kerrigan, one that she was able to keep at bay with her own psionic powers, but at the cost of her mobility. Stukov led the zerg on the field of battle, defeating the Tal'darim and deactivating xel'naga temples that were feeding Narud's power. With the deactivation of these temples, Kerrigan was able to incapacitate NarudBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. and go on to kill him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. With Narud dead and the lab destroyed, Stukov had achieved his vengeance. He'd assumed that Kerrigan would kill him once the battle was over, but she was willing to let him go his own way. As Stukov pointed out though, there was nowhere he could go, given his status as an infested terran. Kerrigan offered him a place in the Swarm until he made up his mind, which he accepted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Phantoms of the Void(in English). 2013-03-12. As the leviathan prepared to leave however, Stukov could see that something was wrong. Kerrigan revealed that through her battle with Narud, she'd discovered that Amon had indeed been resurrected, only she did not know where he was. She would take the Swarm to face him, but only after tying up some remaining loose ends in the Koprulu Sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Skygeirr Platform Missions (in English). 2013-03-12. Searching for Raynor Raynor was held captive by the Dominion. Kerrigan sought to free him and enlisted Raynor's Raiders to find him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Dominion Space Missions (in English). 2013-03-12. Stukov and Kerrigan conversed about Earth as the Swarm waited. While he remembered Earth fondly, Stukov knew he could not return; also, Kerrigan would prevent any attempt to avoid drawing the attention of the UED. Both agreed that the UED would eventually return to the Sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. A Return to Korhal Intent on taking vengeance against Arcturus Mengsk, Kerrigan brought the zerg to Korhal, intent on invading the planet. Once again, Stukov found himself in a command position in regards to assaulting the Dominion throne world, only this time with the Swarm rather than the UED. It was a repetition of history that wasn't lost on him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] The opening attack went to the zerg's favor, as they were able to establish a beachhead on the surface and destroy Korhal's orbital defenses from below.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan cautioned Stukov that they shouldn't be overconfident, that Mengsk was a sauve tactician and would have something up his sleeve.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. That "something" turned out to be the Psi Destroyer, its field ripping apart zerg through their hivemind connection. Its deployment coincided with a Dominion counterattack, intended to keep them pre-occupied from the device. Kerrigan assigned Zagara command of the Swarm and to hold the center, while she assigned Stukov to screen the broodmother's flanks. Kerrigan meanwhile went with Dehaka to destroy the device, in which she succeeded.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. Finally, all that was left to do was to make a final assault on Korhal Palace. Before the assault, Kerrigan confided with Stukov, telling him that if she succeeded in killing Mengsk, she would take the Swarm to confront Amon, even though it was a fight that she did not believe she could win. With the only other option being to bow to the inevitable however, fighting was the only choice to make, an assertion that Stukov agreed with, and told Kerrigan that he would stick with her to the end.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. The attack was launched. Kerrigan led her forces into the fray, while Stukov, Zagara, and Dehaka attacked the defending force's flanks. However, the defending flank forces were well entrenched, and none of the zerg attacking them were able to break through.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan's zerg attacked the entrenched positions from the rear, clearing them out. The way clear, Stukov led a force of infested terrans into the fray. Ultimately, the attack was succesful, and Mengsk was killed. With that, the Swarm departed to find and confront Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit StarCraft |airattack=30 |armor=3 |range=6 |sight=11 |detect= |cooldown=22 |hero= |npc= |nocat=yes }} Alexei Stukov appeared briefly as an invincible enemy game unit in Patriot's Blood and appeared again (infested, also invincible and belonging to an enemy force) in Deception and Resurrection IV post-resurrection. He can be briefly controlled by the player in the latter, in which he has the same abilities as the standard ghost except for the nuclear launch ability. The Infested Stukov game unit is identical, except for the name, and is treated as a terran unit for game purposes. In Resurrection IV, the unit is simply called "Alexi Stukov" (both before and after the de-infestation). In all of his forms, the Stukov unit has the same quote set as the standard ghost. StarCraft II Zerg Swarm |campname=Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Corrosive bolt |usearmor=Zerg carapace |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological, heroic |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Corrosive bolt |gun1strength=30 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Stukov's infested form appears as an achievement icon and campaign portrait for Heart of the Swarm.SC2Mapster. 2013-02-02. *SPOILER ALERT* HoTS Achievement Icons. Accessed 2013-02-2. Abilities *Corrosive Blast (Q): Cooldown 5 seconds. Deals 200 damage, and the target takes more damage from attacks for 5 seconds. *Regeneration Aura: Allies in the aura heal quickly. *Spawn Infested Terrans (W): Summons 4 s for 30 seconds. *Resurrection: If Stukov dies in Phantoms of the Void, he reappears in 60 seconds, commenting "not again". This is a triggered effect rather than an effect of his game unit itself. Quotations :See StarCraft II Alexei Stukov Quotations Personality and Traits Personality As a human, Stukov enjoyed smoking and vodka, and in infested form, sometimes missed the latter. He speaks with a Russian accent.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Introduction Movie (in English). 1998. As a child, he enjoyed horror stories.StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Stukov Lines As an infested terran under Kaloth, Stukov appeared to embrace his position to a degree.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. After his initial de-infestation and the subsequent return of the condition, Stukov displayed a more fatalistic outlook on his position, believing that he had no place other than in the Swarm, as no-one would accept what he had become. Abilities As a human, Stukov was considered to be a brilliant tactician by his peers.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It was an assessment that Kerrigan shared, considering Stukov to be "twice the man" that Admiral DuGalle was.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. In infested form, Stukov possessed/retained psionic abilities, along with a corrosive projectile attack. Unlike most infested terrans, he retained his intelligence, his mind closed off from the rest of the zerg hivemind (at least after his initial de-infestation).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zagara (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Infested(in English). 2013-03-12. In his second infested form, Abathur rated Stukov as being only second to the Primal Queen of Blades. However, Stukov was a product of a specific design, and the interweaving of terran and zerg genetic material was on a level that not even Abathur was capable of.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. Notes Alexei Stukov's apparent age varies between the American and German versions of StarCraft: Brood War. In the American version, Stukov was 52 years old when the started, giving him a year of birth of 2448. However, in the UED Victory Report, he was reported to have been born and died in the year 872 (suggesting he was less than a year old, clearly an inaccuracy). In the German version of Brood War, Stukov was born in June 822 and died in April 872, giving him an age of 50,http://xs226.xs.to/xs226/08154/image1858.png which does not quite agree with the Brood War manual. A character bearing similarity to Alexei Stukov, Alexi Barov, can be found in World of Warcraft. Barov died and arose as a Forsaken, increasing the similarity. Blizzard Entertainment posted random "StarCraft Trivia" question-ads on the Battle.net interface during 2000-2001, such as: "How many sons does Stukov have?" or "Who was infested and brought back to life"?.2007-08-09. The Gathering Storm. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-10. Stukov did not appear in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty as the zerg component was deemed to be already complicated enough.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. References }} }} Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:UED and UPL characters Category:Terran characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Terran characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Terran characters in the Stukov missions Category:Major Terran characters Category:StarCraft Terran heroes Category:Infested Terran characters Category:Terran psychics Category:People of Earth Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II